


A Starsky vs. Hutch moment

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, co-written with silverladynl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-30
Updated: 2002-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Temporary Blindness" by silverladynl and "Look At What You See" by Pat L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starsky vs. Hutch moment

Starsky &amp; Hutch

 

Temporary Blindness  
(Starsky vs Hutch moment - Hutch)

 

On and on we talked. We drank beer, and we talked some more. It's been so long, too long.

When did we start to take each other for granted? When did we last look at each other? Really, really look at each other? Damned if I can remember.

Day in, day out at each other's side for... How long has it been? 8 years, 9?  
Then Kira crossed our paths. Smart, sexy Kira. If it wasn't for her, we'd still be looking past each other without knowing what we were doing to ourselves.

When did everything else become more important than you and I?   
When did we become so blind, that we couldn't see it coming?  
One single woman was all it took to take us over the edge. Kira was all I needed, to turn into someone I didn't recognize; someone I didn't like very much. She was all we needed to make us look at our friendship long and hard.

I can see you now, partner. Not just see you, but really see you. I promise to never close my eyes again, when I'm with you.

~~~~~~  
Written by silverladynl  
07/30/2002  
Netherlands

 

Starsky and Hutch

Look at What You See  
(Starsky vs Hutch moment- Starsky)

Yeah, we really had a good talk, didn't we, Hutch? Man, it was nice to kick back and drink a few again. Of course, with that torture chamber you call a couch, you can't kick back too hard. You might end up in traction if you did, but you're right, partner. It has been a long time. I've missed the time we could spend the night talking, just getting things off our chest.

Is that what we've been doing? Taking each other for granted? I guess we have. I never thought we'd get to that point. Ya know, I feel like we're an old married couple in some shrink's office, trying to put our marriage back together. I can see me explaining to the doc that you don't think I'm a good kisser. I can see those men in their white coats coming now. When's the last time we took a good look at each other? I don't know, partner. Maybe I saw what was happening, and just didn't want to admit it.

How long have we been together? I could say something dumb, like 8 years, 7 months, 12 days and 46 minutes, but it doesn't really matter. All that matters is we've been together for a long time. We've stood side by side and back to back. It's me and thee, remember?

Kira was everything I wanted in a woman. She was smart and sexy, yeah, but most of all, she was a cop. I thought she was the answer to my prayers. Terry died because of who I am, of what I am. Kira is a cop, too, so I figured she knew the risks and accepted them. Can you understand that, Hutch? Terry was innocent. She didn't know what it was like to be a cop. I was in love with the idea of being in love, and didn't see that Kira was just using us both as her boy-toys.

 

It's funny. For the longest time, I didn't blame Kira for what happened. I blamed you. It really hurt me, because I didn't think my best friend would move in on the woman I thought I loved. I had to step back and take a good look at her before I could see what she really was. Boy, she had us both hooked, line and sinker, didn't she? Aww Hell, that's water under the bridge. At least she did something good. She made us take a good look at ourselves. If she hadn't come along, we might have lost what you and I had.

Let's get something straight right now. NOTHING is more important than you and me. We forgot that for a while, but it doesn't mean we can't get us back. We just let everything get to us. God, after living in the slime and the gutters for eight years, it's a wonder we even remembered our names! What's that line from that song? "Amazing..." Oh, yes, "Amazing Grace".

"I once was blind, but now I see."

Well, I see us more clearly now, and I know what we have to do. We have to hold on, Hutch. I won't deny that I didn't like you much, either. Maybe I even hated you a little. But that's over now. It's time to move on.

I'm glad you can see me now, buddy. I can see you, too. Let's both make that promise, OK? No more blindness, temporary or otherwise. From now on, we'll look at what we see.

 

Written by Pat L.  
A companion story to "Temporary Blindness"   
by silverladynl  
07/31/02


End file.
